


A dream is a wish you heart makes

by RainieDeForest



Series: Disney dreams - Birthday present [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 4 libro, 4th book, F/M, Locura, Madness, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: Clarisse está desesperada. No ve ninguna salida al problema que los dioses le han planteado. Pero tiene que mantenerse fuerte. No por ella, sino por Chris.[Spoilers del libro "La btalla del laberinto" (número 4) de Percy Jackson]Capítulo uno del regalo de cumpleaños de NagoBeifong.





	A dream is a wish you heart makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagoBeifong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/gifts).



_ "Have faith in your dreams and someday,  _

_ Your rainbow will come smiling thru _

_ No matter how you hear is grieving _

_ If you keep believing _

_ the dream that you wish will come true" _

**_A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, Cinderella_ **

 

—Venga, Chris, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo —pidió Clarisse con la voz más suave que pudo encontrar en sí. Volvió a llenar la cuchara y se la acercó a los labios. Pero Chris volvía a negarse a comer. 

Con un suspiro, dejó el plato y la cuchara sobre la mesa cercana, y se levantó. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado a su lado? No se había separado de él ni un solo segundo desde que le encontró, vagando alrededor de la casa de su madre. Qué estupidez, ¿no? Todavía se acordaba de cómo le había encontrado, de cómo se le había encogido el corazón al verle magullado, delgado, sucio y desorientado. Permanecía agazapado junto a una boca de incendios, abrazándose las piernas y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte.

Se había acercado con precaución, sigilosamente, con la mano cerca de la empuñadura de la espada, con los cinco sentidos alerta por si acaso se trataba de una emboscada urdida por Luke y sus secuaces. Pero no. No podía ser una trampa. Estábamos hablando de Chris, por los dioses. El mismo Chris que le había reído alguna de sus acciones en el campamento, el único de la cabaña de Hermes que no la había tomado como objetivo de sus travesuras, el mismo que la había felicitado cuando habían ganado el captura la bandera hacía cinco años, pese a que se encontraba en el equipo contrario. 

Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro en busca de monstruos que pudieran atacarla mientras terminaba de acercarse al chico. Pero no encontró una mirada fiera o una predisposición al combate, ni siquiera la más mínima intención de nada. No hacía nada. Chris Rodríguez no era más que un pelele, un muñeco, una cáscara vacía que no guardaba ni la mínima parte de lo que había sido.

Así le había encontrado y así se lo había llevado al campamento, tras permanecer unos días en su casa descansando. Pero nada parecía surtir efecto.

Comía poco, bebía menos y las noches las pasaba torturado, encerrado en unos pensamientos que no llegaba a exteriorizar salvo a gritos. Clarisse caminó por la habitación del sótano que le había dejado Quirón dentro de la Gran Casa, intentando serenarse. No le gustaban las cosas lentas, no era una mujer paciente y aquello la estaba desesperando.

—¡Mary! —gritó Chris llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando con fuerza los ojos—. ¡No hay salida, Mary! Estamos perdidos, perdidos...

Un sollozo ahogó sus últimas palabras, teñidas de terror. Clarisse se volvió a acercar y se acuclilló, tomándole de la mano y apretándosela con fuerza.

—Sshh... —chistó con delicadeza, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Chris—. Está bien, estás a salvo Chris. 

—Mary, Mary, Mary... —murmuraba negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te has ido, Mary? No puedo verte. Todo está tan oscuro...

—No me he ido a ningún sitio. Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

—¡No! —chilló apartándose de ella, como si la sola presencia de Clarisse bastara para horrorizarle. La hija de Ares llegó a pensar que tal vez era su apariencia lo que asustaba al chico, pero continuaba llamándola Mary, sin cesar, una y otra vez—. No eres más que un fantasma. ¡Vete, márchate Mary!

Chris se abrazó los hombros y se columpió hacia adelante, como si ese simple movimiento, como si el mecerse a sí mismo, bastara para apagar parte de esa pena que lo atormentaba. Gimió nuevamente y se apartó en el mismo momento en que Clarisse intentaba tranquilizarle, escondiendose y ovillándose en una esquina, deseando desaparecer.

—Por favor, Chris, tranquilo —susurró, acariciándole el cabello—. Mary se ha ido, no va a volver. Tranquilo, estoy aquí, contigo —se acercó todavía más y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo. El calor que desprendía bastaba para que supiera que estaba allí, con ella, que no estaba de camino al Hades y que había una mínima esperanza de recuperarle. Por lo que trabajaría duro para intentarlo.

Terminó de abrazarle y dejó que se apoyara en ella, meciéndole como lo haría una madre con su criatura, como lo hacía su madre con ella cuando era pequeña. Clarisse le acarició el cabello con delicadeza, escondiendo sus dedos, ásperos y callosos por la espada, en sus mechones enredados y despeinados, ligeramente sucios por el sudor. 

Clarisse comenzó a tararear una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era muy pequeña. No recordaba la letra, ni siquiera sabía si era de algún lado o si la había escuchado fuera de su casa, pero sí estaba segura de algo. Siempre que escuchaba esa canción, no importaba si estaba asustada, enfadada o triste, se calmaba. Era como un bálsamo mágico. Como si la ambrosía y el néctar se unieran para hacer la mezcla perfecta. La música amansaba a las fieras, ¿no?

—¿Mary?

—No soy Mary, Chris. Soy Clarisse, tu compañera del Campamento Mestizo —aclaró con cierta tristeza, apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza.  Le dolía toda esta situación; tener que estar aclarándole cada pocos segundos que ella no era Mary, que ya no estaba encerrado en aquel horrible laberinto y que estaba a salvo de todo mal. Pero, ¿cómo hacer que se creyese esas palabras si ni ella misma lo hacía?

A cada día que pasaba, sus esperanzas se apagaban un poquito más. Y, al igual que su esperanza se desvanecía como un fuego sin avivar, dejado a la intemperie, su corazón se contraía como si una mano lo estuviera estrujando sin compasión. Porque no sabía en qué momento había empezado a ver a Chris Rodríguez como algo más que un campista al que vencer en un duelo. Porque no comprendía en qué momento había empezado a sentir algo más por él.

Tal vez cuando lo vio delante de su casa, perdido, cuando llegaron al campamento y vio los cuidados que necesitaba y que ningún otro campista parecía estar dispuesto a darle, o, tal vez, fue mucho antes. Solo los dioses lo sabrían. Había descubierto que no le importaba sacar con él el lado dulce y misericordioso que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Solo quería que se pusiera bien y que la recordara. Que recordara su nombre, a sus hermanos, a su padre, a su madre y hasta al idiota de Luke, que lo había empujado a ese estado. Quería que se recuperara y quería volver a ver su sonrisa.

—¿Chris? —preguntó Clarisse cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo del chico dejaba de temblar. Le apartó delicadamente los cabellos que caían sobre su frente para observar cómo sus párpados se habían cerrado, dando paso al sopor y al descanso tranquilo. Su respiración sosegada le confirmó lo que ya sabía; que se había dejado llevar por los amables brazos de Morfeo.

Así, dormido y relajado, parecía un chico normal. Sin problemas, sin miedos, sin traumas... Solo un adolescente con muchas ganas de vivir. Y, mientras aún quedara algo de eso, lucharía porque volviera a la normalidad. Porque Clarisse se había decidido; se tragaría el orgullo y pediría al señor D que le curase de la locura en la que se había visto sumido, por seguir a aquel al que admiraba y quería como un hermano.

Y lo conseguiría. O dejaría de llamarse Clarisse La Rue.  

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis~~  
> Aquí estamos con un pequeño drabble perteneciente al regalo de cumpleaños de NagoBeifong, en el que escribí sobre alguna de sus parejas favoritas.  
> Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Un besito muy grande~~


End file.
